My Brother's Friend
by dangerette
Summary: Sakura's brother has a new friend, but the thing is he isn't like all her brother's friends. he's more different to the eye. Sakura seems to hate, but isn't there more to that?
1. Default Chapter

My Brother's Friend

Sakura sat in her living room, eyes fixed on the T.V as she switched through the channels. All of a sudden the doorbell rings startling Sakura in surprise as she got up to open the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Li," the voice answered back. Sakura looked very confused for she had never known anyone in her memory of the name Li.

"Coming," Sakura said as she opened the door, revealing a slightly older guy with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

The guy smiled widely while his gaze fixed on Sakura. "Hi, um... is Tori home?" he asked.

"No. Why?" Sakura said, wanting to know for the person that this guy was asking for was her brother.

"I'm his friend, he told me to come to his house because he wanted to talk to me," Li answered, not moving his gaze from Sakura.

Your name's Li, right?" Sakura recalled.

"The guy nods his head slowly. "Yeah."

"If you're my brother's friend then why haven't I seen you before?" Sakura questioned, looking serious this time.

"Because I've just moved here and I asked him for some directions and then we got on to chatting. Why, is there something wrong that I should know?" Li said.

"No. And anyways, my brother would be home in a short while, so come in if you want," Sakura said, clearing her throat.

"Thanks," Li walked in, looking around, making sure to save every single detail and outline of the house even though he was sure that he would be back to visit Tori, he still felt that he needed to save every piece.

"Your house looks nice," Li commented.

Sakura snorted from behind. Li turned around to face the girl. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that no-one of my brother's friend has ever said that my house looks nice. It's kind of weird that you are."

"Why? Is it illegal?"

"No, it's just weird," Sakura joked.

"You're nice aren't you," Li said, sarcastically.

"Why thank you," Sakura exaggerated.

Li couldn't help but smile. What a totally out of the ordinary weird girl she was. Yet, her looks don't show it.

Sakura sat down on one of the couches in the living room and motioned for Li to sit on one if he wanted to.

Li sat down as if it's the first time in his life, but no that wasn't it, it was because the girl hasn't changed say in the last 5 minutes. He stared at her, not moving his head, even though he was aware that the girl could feel it.

"What?" Sakura spiked viciously.

"Nothing, it's just...well.... there's something about you that I can't tell," Li said honesty.

"Is it my brain, cause if it is then BUG OFF!!!" Sakura roared, turning her gaze back to the T.V.

Li chuckled. That's the first he has ever been yelled at. But why was he laughing? How comes he isn't angry just like she was?

The front door opened and in stepped Tori, Sakura's brother.

"hey, I can see that you got here before me," Tori said, with a friendly smile. "And I can also see that you have met my annoying sister/monster."

"I am not a monster," Sakura mumbled, embarrassed.

"Sure you're not a monster, monster," Tori joked.

"Tori, unless you were born to do more than annoy me then I would pray every night to make sure your head does not burst," Sakura mocked back, turning her sweet look into a menacing glare.

"I think we should leave the monster alone before she kills us with her bad breath," Tori whispered out loud to Li. "But really, Sakura, are you sure you brushed your teeth this morning cause is it me or does this room smell like something really bad."

"Tori, you are THIS CLOSE TO GETTING ME ANGRY!" Sakura roared with an inch between her index finger and her thumb.

"I think he already has," Li perked in. Sakura turned her head to see where the voice had come from.

"You're still here?" Sakura mocked.

"Come on Li, I don't want you in danger as well," Tori advised as the two made their way out of the living room. Sakura calmed down as soon as her brother and his friend were nowhere in view and were in her brother's room.

But even though Li was in her brother's room, she couldn't help but bring up his glowing amber eyes. If she didn't know better, then she'll be going crazy.

What was it that he was expecting her to do or even be like? Sakura asked herself over and over again, not getting any answer from her mind at all. You're not helping, she roared in her head at her own brain.

It's been an hour and half and Sakura was sitting in her room, typing stuff on the computer. Her brother's room was right next door to hers so she won't be surprised if she hears what they were talking about.

Sakura had her full concentration on the computer when she hears her name being said from her brother's room. She stopped everything she was doing to listen carefully to what they were going to say about her.

All she could make out were muffled voices when she finally decided to go to the kitchen to grab a glass and back up to her. She put the empty glass on her left ear, she's seen this in movies before and never actually thought of doing it cause she's always thought it was quite stupid, but here she is, doing it herself.

"What about my sister?" Tori asked.

Li shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know, she's just so different and weird and stuff. I mean, when I saw her today, there was something not quite right, as if I was expecting something, but I can't even put it in myself. Like, I don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Hey, girls are like that sometimes. They're weird. You're lucky you don't have a sister," Tori said.

"Um... I do have a sister. Well not _A_ sister, but 4 sisters," Li mumbled.

Tori's eyes grew wide with shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. For real, they're all older than me and have already started their own lives and families and stuff. And anyways, I'm only, what, 18. Don't tell me you expect a lot from me like my sisters. They're always expecting me to get married and they were all saying how I shouldn't have declined my mother's marriage arrangement with some girl I didn't even know. But when I got to see her, she scared me with all her make-up and her high heels always clutting on the floor as she walks, knowing that after they stop clutting them shoes, she'll be calling your name."

"Whoa," Tori said breathlessly. "You really have it bad don't you?"

"Tell me about it. To have a younger sister will probably be alright cause then she won't want me to settle down and tell me all the great stuff I can appreciate when I want to appreciate it on my own, not with someone telling me. But then my family got restless so I moved here to Japan so that I can have at least a full year on my own without hearing stuff like 'your life is so boring, when was your last date again' and, 'take care of my children Xia-long! You're not married, it's not like you have stuff to do anyways.'" Li mimicked.

"Sorry, but one sister is already a handful," Tori chuckled.

"You're so lucky. I don't even have a brother," Li moaned.

"Hey, that's one thing we both have in-conmen!" said Tori with realisation.

Sakura pulled the glass away from her ear as she began to stand up. That was enough of what she wanted to hear. But, man does Li live in hell. Sakura wondered how Li's sisters were like. They were probably so cheery all the time and they probably read a lot of romance books. How she'll give to have a sister herself, but she knew her father won't be able to handle that. Life doesn't always give you what you want does it?

I just decided to start writing this story because I was in this sort of position and I also realised that no-one so far has written a story like this. Please review and if you want please read my other story, To Stop Thinking About You Is Hard For Me. Good-bye. Lub you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Friend/ Chapter 2

Sakura has been sitting in the living room trying to solve a math equation for a half an hour, but still can't find her way around it.

The front door opens and steps in are her brother and his "New Friend."

Sakura didn't even bother to turn around because she already knew that her brother would greet her with a joke to do with her, a.k.a. 'insult.'

"So what do you think about her?" Tori asked Li.

Li shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "She's all right I guess. But not my type," Li answered.

"I thought she was well fit," Tori said, over excited. "Oh! Hey, monster," Tori greeted as soon as he noticed Sakura sitting on the couch.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered, not being bothered to do anything.

"Hi," Li greeted Sakura. Once again Sakura didn't care, all she cared about was getting the maths equation solved.

After not getting any answer from Sakura, Li turned to Tori looking confused. As if reading Li's mined, Tori said, "Maths problem. She's like this whenever she can't solve an equation, meaning the whole thing."

"Is that it?" Li said. "I can help her out," Li offered, making his way to Sakura, but Tori grabbed him back.

"Don't, she'll hurt you. I tried myself and I couldn't look at her in the eyes for like 3 days," Tori warned.

"You're exaggerating," Li sighed as he carried on making his way to Sakura.

"Okay, it was 3 hours, but I'm warning you. When she's through with you, it will be 3 days," Tori pointed out in a joking manner, well to Li it was.

Li sat down next to Sakura and looked at her wearily. Even though she couldn't see Li because she wasn't looking up, Sakura could still feel his presence and stares on her.

"What?" Sakura bit viciously, but not loud.

Li tried not to look offended. "I just heard that you might need help with your math," Li said, a little bit too cheerful. 'Ok, Li. Just slow down here.'

"Yes I would. I can tell that my brother has filled you in then?" Sakura said, mockingly.

"Um... sort of," Li said.

Sakura looked confused. "Sort of? If it's sort of, then who told you the whole thing?"

"Um...I...Tori...you," Li stuttered, getting confused, making Sakura smirk mysteriously.

"I guess you're not the right person to help me with my math if you're confused yourself, Li!" Sakura sneered.

"Look, Ok!" Li blurted out. No one has made him this baffled or even angry before with just a little mix. "I am here to help you, so if I were you, I'll be happy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes seeing that her fun was already over. "Get over with it then?" Sakura ordered, but Li had already known that she has given in. "Just great, I'm gonna be getting boring help from one of the  people despise of," Sakura muttered, as Li took her math paper from her to see what he could do.

"Ouch!" Li put on a fake hurt face. "Anyways, chop, chop. We want this over and done with. All right," Li said, rubbing his hands gracefully together with excitement as he started informing Sakura how to do it, making sure she gets it right. For some reason this felt like satisfaction to Li, but for Sakura it felt like torture.

Time past as Li taught Sakura how the math equation should be like and the easiest way of it as well. When they had finished, Sakura almost saw heaven. She grabbed her paper from Li and thanked him, not even giving him a smile even though he was brave enough to help her.

"And your welcome too," Li said under his breath almost in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever." Said Sakura, "Anyways," Sakura continued, "I don't really like maths and its all a load of crap to me. I mean, everyone already knows their 123s and stuff, what's the point of a big fat equation when it'll be easier to just do timesing or adding and no algebra," Sakura finished. She hasn't glanced at him ever since she's finished her maths homework.

Tori emerged from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand as he ate it. "I guess you guys are finally finished," he said, walking up to them to see the work they have produced.

"Yeah, I actually had a great time," said Li, with a big smile on his face.

"Probably because you're such a geek with a low life that evolves around maths," Sakura mumbled loudly, a bit too loud for Li's comfort.

This time when Li looked hurt, he looked hurt for real. No-one has ever said something like this to him in his life. People are normally happy that he's around at least and make a big deal that HE was helping them with something. Why was Sakura so mean to him?

"That was nice," Li said sarcastically.

"Look, Li, in case you haven't figured it out already then I'll just give you the 'in 4 1(Information)'. First of all, if I don't get along with my brother, then don't expect me to get along with any of his friends," Sakura spat.

'Ouch.' Tori though, just standing there. 'She hasn't forgotten that I'm standing right here, ya know?'

"Second of all, I don't need anyone, just so you haven't noticed, I do have myself to be happy with, ya know?" Sakura said.

"All right," Li played it cool. "Now that you've said yours, I'm gonna say mine. Firstly, I'm nice to anyone I see because I'm friendly and I like being social. Secondly, no one can survive just being to themselves unless there's a story behind it," Li counted back. "Oh! And I almost forgot, it's Syaoran to you, Missy!"

"But what if I don't want to call you that?" Sakura roared slightly.

"Call me what?" Li said, pretending to look confused.

"To call you that," Sakura said.

"Call me what?" Li asked once again, still pretending to look confused.

"Syaoran, god-damnit!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to call me that," Li smiled gracefully.

Sakura fumed, giving up as she threw her arms in the air and stamped out of the room and upstairs. There was a loud bang! as she shut her bedroom door.

"I guess I won this round," Li snickered, with Tori joining in.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry, but it took me a long to finally think of a chapter that would be out of reach. Oh yeah, just so you guys know, Sakura's 15 years of age.


	3. chapter 3

"I'm telling you, Eriol, this guy's sister is crazy!" Syaoran exclaimed into his phone.

"What do you mean crazy?" Eriol, Syaoran's best friend, asked.

"I mean scary crazy. It took me a lot of guts to stand up to her like I did yesterday, though I doubt she was impressed," said Syaoran, he's face scrunching up with distaste.

"Oh well, I mean, why do you care? It's no biggy," Eriol assumed.

"That's what you think. Trust me, you need to see her yourself. I mean it's like if she tries to be nice, her whole life would fall apart. She doesn't even look like a devil, she acts like one," Syaoran said. Then his face brightened up. "Hey!"

"What?" Eriol asked.

"How about you come tomorrow and I introduce you to Touya and then you'll get to see Sakura. She doesn't even let me call her by her first name," Syaoran complained.

"That's a shame!" Eriol said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Syaoran said normally, not catching the sarcasm.

Syaoran and Eriol were standing outside the Kinomoto residence, with Syaoran knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door. Eriol guessed that the voice probably belonged to Sakura, the girl Syaoran was yapping about.

"Syaoran," Syaoran answered.

The door opened, revealing a very unhappy face of Sakura, her eyes travelled from Syaoran to Eriol as if asking herself, 'Who the hell is this?'

"Uh… this is my friend Eriol. Eriol, Sakura, Sakura, Eriol," Syaoran introduced.

"The name's Kinomoto, Li, and anyways, I don't give a damn even if he was the of Prince England, I'd ignore the both of you," Sakura said, walking off with the door still open, basically saying that they can come in.

Eriol closed the door behind him after him and Syaoran had just entered the house.

'That was weird,' Eriol though as he followed Syaoran into the living room.

"Where's Touya?" Syaoran asked.

"He quickly went out, but would be home in 5 minutes," Sakura answered, not moving her attention from the T.V.

Syaoran helped himself to a seat on one of the couches and motioned for Eriol to do the same right next to him.

"Don't be scared, she's nothing but a butterfly," Syaoran whispered into Eriol's ear.

"But yesterday you were saying-"

"That was then and this is now. And I guess I'm used to it right now, isn't it? Syaoran insisted. Eriol swallowed hard and nod his head in agreement.

"Okay," he answered. Just then Touya walked into the living room.

"Hey, Syaoran, who's your friend?" Touya asked while taking his coat off at the same time.

"Hey," Syaoran greeted Touya and getting off his seat. "Uh… this is Eriol, a close friend of mines and he just moved here from China and I really wanted him to meet you," Syaoran said.

"What did you say his name was again?" Touya asked.

"Eriol," Syaoran answered.

"Hello, Eriol, and welcome to my home," Touya kindly greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Syaoran has told me lots about you," Eriol began. "And he was right, you do have a lovely home."

'What's with these people and homes. Are they gay or something?' Sakura sniggered loudly causing everyone to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Touya asked.

"The big fat ZIT on your FACE!" Sakura gritted her teeth. Touya ran upstairs to check if there was anything on his face. "What a freak!" Sakura said outloud.

Touya came back downstairs looking relieved. "There's no zit on my face!"

"Sorry, I probably mistaken it for your head," kissed viciously running up the stairs to her bedroom, with a loud bang of a room shutting shut followed behind.

"What's her problem?" Syaoran asked after a moment of silence.

"It's Sakura's birthday next week," Touya said. The guys have been inside Touya's room from the last past half an hour and have been chatting about various things.

"What day?" Syaoran asked.

"The 1st of April," Touya answered.

"The month of the Cherry Blossoms?" Eriol cut in.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Touya asked, curiously.

"Syaoran's mum is always telling us why all the months are different from each other and why they were named after so and so. Like, January is the month of the beginning coz it's the first month of the year. February is the month of love coz of Valentine's day, March is the month for praying and celebrations and for family to really get together coz Jesus rose again and stuff, and April is the month of the cherry blossoms, when all the flowers start to bloom and because of April fools day, when people get fooled by each other like pranking. And so on…" Eriol explained.

"Yep, that's my mother. On the first day of a month she'll go to you, 'why is this month named this or why is it popular?' She does it every month, every year," Syaoran said.

"You guys are lucky," Touya said.

"Why?" Eriol and Syaoran asked at the same time.

"Cause my mother died when I was young and Sakura never took life really easily after my mother died. I mean, Sakura became the only female of the house and it seemed like she could never talk to me or my father about her problems because we were guys and it would've been really embarrassing for her," Touya explained.

"Deep!" Eriol exclaimed out loud making both Syaoran and Touya turn and look at him. "Uh…" he said, turning his head sideways. "Where did that come from? There must be someone else in this room!"

Sakura kicked all the objects che could master in her room. 'Stupid Touya! Stupid Touya and his stupid friend! Stupid Touya and his Stupid friend's friend! Wait, did that just that just made sence?' Sakura thought. Who cares? Right now all Sakura feels like doing is killing her brother, because it was him that started it in the first place.

Always calling her names, getting his friends to gang up on her and stuff. 'As if life wasn't hard enough!' Sakura screeched bitterly in her mind. All of a sudden a rumbling sound could be heard. Sakura looked down at her stomach and blushed embarrassingly. 'Guess I should have argued with them after having something to eat for dinner,' Sakura thought, laughing nerversely.

Sakura began to make her way gently down the stairs, hoping that maybe there would be enough food left for her to eat and her frigging brother and his friends didn't eat it all.

Sakura walked into the kitchen. Making herself some noodles on the stove. Guess the guys had eaten up the dinner after all. Sakura turned around at the sound of foot steps, waiting to see who the person was that was going to walk in through the open kitchen.

To her dismay, it was Li.

"Hi," he said kindly. Sakura didn't say anything, she was too busy kneeling on the counter and being in her own little thoughts.

'What should I do for my birthday?' she thought to herself.

'Man, can't this girl even say hello? I'm trying to be nice for goodness sake! Hey, wait a minute,' thought Li.

"Uh…" he began, unsurely. Should he really say this? "Uh… I heard it's your birthday next week. What are you doing for it?" Li asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her birthday. 'How did he find out that it was soon to be my birthday? And how did he find a way to say it right when she was thinking it?'

"Uh… don't know what I'm gonna be doing yet, I guess," Sakura answered simply but suspiciously. What was this guy up to?

"It's cute, actually. I mean, the month of the cherry blossom," Li smirked.

"And how did you know about the cherry blossoms?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I actually grew up with them growing in my back yard," Li answered. Is it him or were they having a civilised conversation? "And my mum practically reminds me about every single month and why they're called it and stuff. It's like a pop quiz, but I got used to it eventually," explained Li.

'His mum sound interesting. I wish my mum was still alive,' Sakura thought sadly.

Li saw this and wondered what he had done now to cause when he remembered about the death of Sakura's mother. How could he have been so blind?

"Uh… Sakura, did I say anything to offend you?" asked Li, trying to play innocent. He didn't want her knowing that he knew about her mother or maybe things just might get even more worst than it already was. Did he just call her Sakura? She didn't even do anything about it.

Sakura quickly recovered from her miss-hap.

'Can't she weakness, Sakura, can't show weakness!' she screamed in her mind.

"Um… I think I should be going. I told Touya that I was only getting a glass of water," said Li nervously. Getting a glass of water and walking out the kitchen and upstairs. Sakura listened for his footsteps fading.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, it's just that my computer had virus and the internet wasn't working so it took time into getting it up and ready and it meant deleting every single work I had including my stories. But I didn't care coz I had already updated my stories I didn't really care. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading my story.

Goodbye

Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ushering himself out of the kitchen, Syaoran desperately tried to calm his heavy beating heart from total burst due to the awkward moment he just had with Sakura. 'You really need to watch what you say, remember, Touya said she's sensitive about any mentions of her mother,' he commanded himself while he slowly made his way back upstairs to Touya's bedroom.

Despite the situation that had just accord, a little feeling of excitement and reassurance ran through his mind knowing that Sakura was just as easy to talk to, all was needed was for him to put himself on her level. 'Maybe that's why she doesn't get along with new people, especially Touya's friends. Because she's already surrounded by men at home, and is consumed by her brother's unlimited obnoxious behaviour towards her which might stand as a resentful disorder to consider getting along with his friends as well.' "Yeah! That must be it!" Burst Syaoran, out of the blue. Eriol and Touya's attention snapped straight towards him, their facial expression as surprised and unexpectedly unaware as the scene that had just interrupted their conversation.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Eriol as his eyes peered his so strange friend for a while. The realisation of glaring daze on him, Syaoran snapped his mind back to reality, switching his expressions to confusion, releasing the attention his outburst brought him. Not answering his question, Eriol asked again. 'Are you ok? What 'must be it?"'

"Um… I was just thinking about something that could be interesting,' said Syaoran, trying desperately to make something reasonable up on the spot. 'I don't think telling Touya that I was thinking about his sister would be such a good idea.'

"So?' asked Touya, all of a sudden existing an interest to whatever Syaoran had to say.

"So what?' asked Syaoran, his expression returning back to confusion again.

"God! Are we gonna do this all day? What is it you were thinking about that could be interesting?" Asked Touya in exasperation, the excitement became too much for him to consume.

"Oh right. Well, I was thinking that maybe it would be a wonderful idea if we try to build a bridge between your sister and you if we were to throw her a surprise birthday party!" said Syaoran quietly, hoping Touya missed what he had just said or something could interfere this very uncomfortable moment which would change the subject and hopefully be forgotten.

"A surprise birthday party?" questions Touya.

Eriol watched Syaoran, who's face seemed twitchy and shifty, as if he wasn't telling the whole truth, this explained his very uncomfortable state. Realization dawned on Eriol, pushing him to defend his friend's condition. "Well, yes!" screeched Eriol, however unfortunately for him, he screech was a little bit too loud, which grabbed Touya's attention from Syaoran to him. Regaining control over himself, Eriol reconsisted his explanation. "I mean, that is a good idea. Think about it, Sakura hates you, right?" Eriol says to Touya who nodded in agreement. "But if you were to organise a wonderful surprise birthday party for her, then this could change her behaviour and how she feels towards you."

"Yeah, but I don't really care about her attitude. Dude, she's my sister, why should I care,' says Touya, not fully convinced.

"Well, if you're not going to do for you, then do it for your sister as a birthday treat or something. Knowing that you went on that level to plan a birthday party for her, would out do anything any present she gets. Plus she'll always remember this birthday as probably one of the best days of her life, and you'll be part of that,' says Eriol, trying desperately to persuade Touya the best he can. Syaoran slightly sighs to himself, relieved that the pressure had been released from his shoulders, also reminding himself to thank Eriol later-on from getting him out of a situation like this. 'Wow, it's just dawned on me how much I've been thinking about Sakura lately. Seriously, it's like although when I'm not around her, that doesn't stop me from wondering things about her. Can't believe I'm thinking this, but Sakura's kinda cute.''

"Right Syaoran?" the sound of Eriol's voice snaps Syaoran out of his imagination for the second time that day. From the blank expression on Syaoran's face, Eriol reminds him about what he was just saying to Touya. "Don't you think Sakura would be extraordinarily pleased if we were to surprise her with a big birthday party for her 18th birthday?"

"Yeah. Especially since she's gonna be 18, it'll be wonderful if we were to make this birthday the best day of her life. You could use this party to your advantage as well as doing it for Sakura. For example, I remember that chick you've been dieing to ask out. Don't you think it'll be a lot easier for you if you were to invite her to a party instead, the more the better, right? That way you would know what to do, especially if she agrees to come to Sakura's party," this was Syaoran's last attempt to convince Touya to pursue in his 'surprise birthday party' idea.

Touya was quiet for a while, starting to consider Eriol and Syaoran's persistent idea. Although he thought throwing a surprise party was something he knew was very unlike him to do especially if it was for Sakura which would come as unexpected. However, this party could make it easier for him to approach Miaomi, inviting her to something which involved him as well. That way he could get to know her outside of school as well as in school, and show her how interesting, wonderful, sensitive, and blah, blah, blah, he can be. Syaoran and Eriol watched Touya's every expression, from the squint of his eye brows to the twitch of his thin lips, until finally his body SNAPS to a standing order as if he had just won the lottery. "Yes! Of course that is a great idea! You guys are so smart when it comes to chicks, Sakura's party would be a great attempt to finally getting Maiomi's attention."

"Um… Touya, I used Maiomi as a suggestion to what this party could do for you, that doesn't mean you should be doing this party fully for your own self appeal. What about Sakura, won't she feel upset if she ever found out the true reason why you decided to throw her a surprise party for her 18th birthday. For, I don't know, an excuse for snagging up a chick?" Syaoran mocks in exasperation and almost anger. 'Why is he so interested in Sakura so much, she's not that special?' Eriol wondered wearily in his mind, deeply aware about Syaoran's change in character since he'd meat Sakura to be extremely strange.

"Oh yeah,' snapped Touya, back to reality. "Sakura would be totally pissed if She was ever to find out about why I truly threw her party. That is why I'm gonna leave the party planning to you guys and I'll make it my duty to organise the invitations,' says Touya, this idea, however, was very a unexpected suggestion which sent Eriol on a straight edge.

"US?" screeches Eriol for the second time. 'He's really got to stop doing that, haven't this guy gone through puberty yet? He sounds like a chick when he shouts.' Touya thought to himself, upon this, a graceful grin grew onto his lips. " Dude, she's your sister!"

"Yeah, but it was your idea. You don't expect ME to take care of all the preparations for the party, do you?" Touya argues back, even though this surprise party was a new break through for Touya's opportunities with Miami, doesn't exactly mean he was willing to go at it alone. Therefore Touya was making sure he dragged Syaoran and Eriol along with him.

"There is no way-"

Syaoran quickly interrupts Eriol. "We would let you organise Sakura's party all entirely on your own, Touya. Of course me and Eriol would me glad to help you throughout this whole ordeal." Eriol sends Syaoran the most evilness glare he could obtain in that exact moment. Syaoran, although terrified of Eriol, still reacted to his deathly look as a way of trying to convince him that helping Touya organise Sakura's party could be a very positive motion for him as well. "Eriol, think about it, we both can also profit from this as well as Touya alone."

"We can?" questions Eriol.

"You can?" questions Touya, also failing to see Syaoran's vision.

"Of course! I'm sure Miami has a couple of friends she'd be willing to invite to the party. This would be great because we can finally hook up with these Japanese chicks we've been looking forward to since this move."

"Syaoran I think you're missing the whole point here, that it's not difficult for us to pull when it comes to getting a girl,' says Eriol, still failing to be convinced by Syaoran's little suggestion plan.

"Of course it's not difficult. But it is difficult when it comes to pulling girls who are worth our time, and don't always want us for our sparkling good looks and wealthy money.'

"I know I'm just realising this now, but is it me or are you two vain?" Says Touya, starting to build a different opinion of Eriol and Syaoran.

"No we're not. It's just that that's how it's always been. Back in China, girls practically fall in our arms because of our wealth and money and the importance of our family heirloom that would be handed down to us when we take over the company. It's absolutely ridiculous, me and Eriol are set to inherit the company when our fathers decide to hand it down to us. That is why we moved to Japan, to get a different life outside the walls that China had surrounded us with," explains Syaoran, his expressions turned serious like he was talking about the motions of life and death.

"However, Syaoran, you decided you wanted an out of China for a while, and then dragged me along with many of your ridiculous ideas. If you haven't forgotten I've got a beautiful Kim waiting for me back at home, and you have Meiling. Our marriages weren't planned for us by our families for no reason," Eriol snaps back, showing his true feelings about their dramatic move from China.

"Our marriages were planned for us, and we were matched made with the two most beautiful girls in all of China. However, Eriol, when we were in China, what did these two girls do all day long? Shop, go to spa treatments, more shopping and then what more? Shopping! Since we've left, it hasn't changed for them at all. They're still shopping, going to daily spa treatments and more shopping. Can't you see, without our money we mean nothing to them. Therefore, if our company was to fall apart or we had an increase in debt, have you ever doubt their presence would exist due to this. The whole meaning of marriage is so that you're matched with that one person who you know would always be around no matter what. So please try to see my opinion in things when I decide to take a dramatic turn in life that I know would be best for me and my future."

By this, Eriol's reaction became more understanding towards Syaoran's motives and decisions that he unfortunately had no other choice but to proceed in providing his assistance towards Sakura's 'surprise birthday party' ordeal. "All right, fine I'll help you. But you have to promise me that next time you decide to make a decision that would not only affect you but me as well, you would run this by me first before commencing with your idea.'

"Fine, I promise,' Syaoran then turns his direction to Touya, who seemed to have been taken back by the little scene he had just witnessed. "So…' he begins. 'What is the first thing we're gonna do that would help us invent the best party ever for Sakura?'

Touya stood up from his chair and went to his bedroom door, opening it to peer slightly through the gap, where his eyes rested on Sakura's door. "Sakura's been quiet in her room this afternoon. I wonder what she is doing.'

"Oh!" Chirps Syaoran. "She's downstairs having her dinner." Both Eriol and Touya's gaze turned to Syaoran in wonder. "I was downstairs getting a glass of water, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" says the two guys at the same time.

"That's good for us then,' says Touya, licking his lips in an excited motion as he began to form a plan in his mind. "This is what we're gonna do. Syaoran you're gonna…'

I'm going to stop the chapter there because I feel like I've already written too much. But trust, the wait is soo going to be worth it when you read the next chapter. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, been held back by exams and school work, been so hectic. I'm now in college and have just finished my first year, therefore I have a lot of time to write for my reviewers. If you review I would be so pleased, if you don't then I don't mind, as long you're reading my stories I'm fine. Writing is my passion as well as other stuff so as long as my stories are being acknowledged I'm pleased. So I hop you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you've realised, my grammar has gotten a whole lot better since my last update. Plus I wrote this in like a couple of hours, surprised myself when I decided to carry on writing stories again.


End file.
